Of Love and Loss
by rebeccarad
Summary: 5 years in the future...can the group ban together comfort the others in the loss of a loved one?
1. Pro

Peyton Scott and Lucas Scott- Tree Hill

_Graphic Artist- Thud Magazine_

_English Teacher" Boy Basketball Coach- Tree Hill High_

Karen Penelope Scott 4

Rebecca "Ellie"Elizabeth Scott 2

Haylie James Scott and Nathan Scott- Charlotte

_Kindergarten Teacher/ piano tutor_

_Hornets Player_

James Lucas Scott 5

Brooke Davis McFadden and Mouth McFadden

_Clothes Over Bros (big time)_

_NY Nicks Sports Announcer_

Melvin "Mel" David McFadden 4

Rachel Francesca McFadden P

Rachel Gatteina

_Model for Clothes Over Bros_

_Brookes Personal Assistant _


	2. House of Brooke

"MOUTH," Brooke called, "MOUTH!!!"

There was no answer to her calls as she lay on the couch, 6 months pregnant and unable to get up without the help of her husband.

"MARVIN STUART MCFADDEN," she screamed.

"If you don't stop screaming like that, people are going to think that you are being murdered," Rachel said as she walked in the living room of the spacious loft apartment that Brooke and Mouth lived in with there 2 year old son Mel.

"Hey Baby," Brooke said to her son as he left go of Rachel's hand and ran over to his mother.

"Is it here yet?" Mel said looking at his mother stomach.

"Not yet baby," Brooke said kissing her son on the cheek, "Soon."

Mel wiped the kiss off his cheek and jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"How did things go today?" Brooke said, but without a breath she screamed, "Where in the world is my husband?"

"I don't think he's here, Davis ," Rachel said and flopped on the couch making Brooke lift her feet up, "and it went fine today,"

"No one listens to me, of course," Rachel continued, "I think after a bit of yelling they finally got the point. I only had to threaten 3 people with their job today and it felt good,"

"Why would he just leave like that? " Brooke said, not paying any attention to what Rachel was saying, "I was just talking to him like 20 minutes ago and he just left, without saying anything…?"

Rachel kept talking, in hopes that Brooke would listen to her finally, "And the new pencil skirts had the wrong stitching in them so I had to send them back."

"Is it really hard to just stay home,?"

"You're going to love the colors that Danniella picked for the new tees,"

"….7 months pregnant," Brooke exhaled loudly.

"Oh and Mrs. Killian said she caught Mel having sex with a girl in the bathroom during recess today,"

"….just a little cooperation is all I that I need from him,"

"He's starting to take after his mother," Rachel went on.

"After 3 years of marriage you would think….," Brooke paused, "Mel what?"

"Ha," Rachel said excitingly and pointed her finger in her bosses face, "I got you. Listen to me Brooke,"

"What?" Brooke said aggravated, "What Rachel? I heard everything you said. Pencil skirts, colors from Danniella. Blah Blah Blah"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Brooke interrupted her.

"Well that's wonderful Rachel," she said, "But can you help me up. I need to go to the bathroom and since Mouth freaking pulled a Houdini on me, I'm stuck."

Rachel stood up and extended a hand for her friend and pulled her to her feet. She walked off towards the bathroom when she heard the front door open and Mouth walked in.

"Hey Brooke," he said and tried to giving her a kiss.

"Don't talk to me Marvin," Brooke sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"You're in trouble," Rachel said from the couch without looking up to see him. She grabbed the remote and turned the channel from E! to the Food Network.

"What did I do?" he said sitting at the kitchen table looking across the room at his ex girlfriend sitting on his couch.

"Mouth," she inhaled, "Sometimes you really aren't as smart as people think you are,"

Mouth look puzzled.

"You left me stuck!" Brooke yelled as she walked down the hallway back into the kitchen.

He glanced from Brooke to Rachel. Rachel pointed her eyes down at the couch and Mouth understood.

"Brooke Hunny," Mouth stood up and walked over to his wife, "I just walked to the corner to get the paper. I had just check on you."

He hugged Brooke around the waist and kissed her forehead.

"I was stuck," she kissed him.

"I know Brooke. Babe I'm sorry,"

"Don't let it happen again Marvin McFadden," she put her finger on his nose, kissed him and walked away.

"Mrs. Davis?" Rachel said sarcastically.

Brooke walked around the kitchen and into the living room but did not answer her friend.

"Mrs. Davis?" she repeated.

Brooke walked out of the living room and started to go up the stairs.

"Hey, FAT ASS," Rachel screamed.

"What? FAKE ASS?" Brooke screamed back half way up the stairs.

"Don't forget out your conference call in 10 minutes."

"What conference call?" she turned around on the stairs and put her hand on her hip.

"With Milan and Paris ?" Rachel said, "I've been reminding you all week."

"What's it about?" Brooke asked as she pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket, "Oh."

She started dialing her phone and turned back up the stairs and disappeared from the landing.


	3. Little Boy Scott

Haley James Scott woke up from a peaceful dream and rolled over to lay her head on her husband's chest, however instead of feeling her husband beneath her arm, she hit their 5 year old sons head. He woke up with a start.

"James," Haley said, "What are you doing in our bed,"

"I was having bad dreams," he said snuggling up to his mother. he looked down at her son as he looked up at her with the same green eyes as her husband.

"James, I told you that you are getting to old to sleep in mommy and daddy's bed," she said lifting her son out of bed.

He looked and her and stuck out his lower lip.

"We told you that if we bought you the big boy bed, then you would have to sleep in your room,"

"Mommy, don't be mad at me," James eyes started tearing up.

"She's not mad at you buddy," Nathan said from behind Haley as he sat up in bed.

"I'm not mad at you James," she said stroking his head. He had the same color hair as her, "But if you're going to sleep in here with us, we're going to take your big boy bed back to the store,"

James eyes got very wide. "No mommy. Don't take my bed,"

"Then you'll start sleeping all night in there?"

"Yes mommy. Just don't take my bed. Ill be a big boy, promise," he said.

"Go get dressed for school, big guy," Nathan said as Haley kissed the top of his head and he ran out of the bedroom.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked turning to her husband and kissing him.

"Give him a break, Hales. He's 5," Nathan said as Haley swung her legs over the side of the bed and got out.

"We can't give him anymore breaks," she walked into the bathroom, "if we continue to let him crawl in the bed with us, he will NEVER want to sleep alone."

"Do you blame him for wanting to sleep next to you?" he exhaled deeply as he pulled his wife back into bed.

"Nathan Scott," she said kissing him once then jumping out of the bed, "He's our son."

"Just like me then," he said cockily as he put his hands behind his head and watched Haley walk into the bathroom.

"Oh God," she yelled from the doorway, "There's no hope for him."

When he heard her turn the shower on, he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Scaring Haley terribly, he jumped in the shower behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Shit," she yelled, "Nathan."

"Did I surprise you?"

"Uh yeah," she turned around, "I think ya did."

"Nathan, I have parent teacher conferences today so you'll have to come get James," Haley said after Nathan had gotten back in the bed.

"Hales, you know I have a conference today,"

Haley came out of the bathroom holding the straightening iron in her hand. "Don't start this again."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Haley went back into the bathroom and set the iron down and entered the bedroom.

"Just once, Nathan. Please just once put your son before the beloved game," she exhaled loudly.

"Damn it Haley," he slammed the bed with his fists, "It's always the same thing with you."

"It's always going to be the same thing with me until you change," she threw her towel on the bed next to him, "It was me fighting for attention in high school but damn it James will not fight for your attention."

"He's not. Hales, you know that you two are the most important thing to me in the world. You know that nothing is going to change that," he said.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Good. School gets out at 2 45," she said and walked back in the bathroom and shut the door.


	4. Up Tree Hill Creek With Underwear

"Who is she, Lucas?" Peyton asked.

Peyton Scott stood in the kitchen of the home that her and her husband of 3 years, Lucas Scott and their two children lived in. She looked out into the dining room at him.

"For the last night Peyton, this isn't anybody," he said frustrated and put his head in his hands and leaned on the table.

"Is it someone from the high school?" she said.

Lucas looked up.

"Peyton, a student? Come on. You know me better than that?"

"I was talking about a teacher, Luke. It better not be a student?" she said pointing a finger at him.

"It's not," he cried.

Peyton's eyes got wide.

"Peyt, its not a student. Its not a teacher. Its nobody."

She walked around the counter and threw a pair of underwear on the table in front of him. Lucas exhaled deeply.

"Then who do these belong too?" she said smacking the back of his head.

"I already told you, I bought those for you," he said turning around to look where she had walked too.

"Just sitting there, in the floor of the back seat?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what to tell you Peyton," he said again, "I'm not cheating on you."

"Underwear, Luke," she picked up the underwear and held them in his face.

He pushed her hand away.

"I found underwear in your backseat. How can you sit there and tell me that you aren't cheating on me,"

"Considering our past Lucas, I wouldn't put it past you," she said as she threw the underwear back down and stormed off.

Lucas got up and followed her down the hallway.

"That's not fair Peyton," he screamed, "We were in high school. You were just as guilty of that as I was. Don't you dare…"

"Keep your voice down. Ellie is sleeping," Peyton interrupted.

Lucas lowered his voice but stuck his finger out at his wife.

"Don't you dare use that against me! I have never cheated on you,"

Peyton opened her mouth to say something when she saw the school bus drive past their house and stop at the corner.

Lucas started to walk towards the door but Peyton stopped him.

"No, I'll go get our daughter. You go call your girlfriend," she said and slammed the door behind her.


	5. I Don't Do Horny

"They want me to what?" Brooke shouted over the phone to Rachel.

"No, I don't want to do that!"

"I have to go where?"

"I don't care if it will look good for my image. My image is fine thanks," she said pulling her phone back from her ear and looking at the screen, "Rachel, I gotta go. It's Mouth,"

"We'll talk about this later," she said, "Yeah bye."

"Where are you?" Brooke said into the phone when she switched her call to Mouth, "I've been calling you for 10 minutes."

Just then, the front door opened and Mouth and Mel walked through the door. Mouths Blackberry was wedged between his shoulder and his ear and Mel was tugging on his other arm.

"Oh there are you, husband,"

"What's the matter Brooke," he said letting go of Mel's hand.

"Go watch TV son," he said and the little boy ran off.

"I told you, 20 minutes ago, that I was going to pick Mel up from school and I was coming straight home," he kissed her and said, "Now you weren't stuck. You're not in labor, and the house doesn't smell like it's on fire. So what could be so important that you have to call me….17 times?" He checked his phone.

"I have to go to Charlotte ," Brooke exhaled loudly and flopped down into the dinning room chair.

"Why?"

"They want me to design the new Hornets Cheerleader Uniforms," she said resting her head in her hands.

"Brooke, that's great. That just you're type of thing," Mouth said kissing her again.

"In Charlotte ," she pouted.

"But it's cheerleaders. Remember how much you loved cheerleading?" he said miserably failing to cheer up his wife.

"I don't want to even think about cheerleading. I'm fat," she emphasized the end.

"You're PREGNANT," he said.

"Ugh…,"

"Can't you just send Rachel?" Mouth asked as he helped his wife from the dinning room to the couch.

"I tried. But they said they wanted me because I was a cheerleader,"

"So was Rachel,"

"Oh well she's going with me," Brooke said flipping through the channels.

"Where am I going with you?" Rachel said as she walked through the door with her cell phone in her hand.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" Brooke said smarty changing the channel again.

"Because you always are?" Rachel said questioningly.

"You get to go with me to Charlotte ," Brooke said and Rachel dropped her purse.

"Oh no, I'm not," she said picking up her purse and setting it on the table, "You're not dragging me to the sticks,"

"Rachel, Charlotte isn't the sticks. Tree Hill was the sticks," Mouth said.

"Shut up, Mouth," they said at the same time.

"I'm not going with you to North Carolina ," Rachel said matter of factly.

"Rachel, you're my assistant, the model and my very best friend. I need you," Brooke said.

"No,"

"I NEED you," she said.

Rachel looked over at Mouth for help.

"She NEEDS you," he said mimicking her tone.

"Fine," she said and turned around, grabbed her purse and walked out to door.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning Rachy-poo," Brooke managed to yell after her before the door was shut.


	6. Cheerleading Lifesavers

"You have to what?" Haley screamed at Nathan across the kitchen.

Haley was standing at the island counter of their huge home and looking across their kitchen at her husband who was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hales, it's the last thing that I want to be doing today," he said setting his fork down to take a sip of his apple juice, "But coach is making us."

"How many us?" she said walking over and sitting with his at the table, "I mean does the entire team have to be there? Or only the perverts who volunteered?"

"I didn't volunteer. Some fancy designer drove in last night and asked some us the guys to give their opinions,"

"Well, I'm going with you," Haley said as she took a sip of his apple juice.

"Why in the world do you want to go and watch a girl show us cheerleading uniforms?" he said grabbing his apple juice out of Haley's hand and drinking it.

"Because you do so much."

"Fine, come Haley. I'd love to have you with me."

"Good," she got up, kissed him on the forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

Haley picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Jean," she said, "It's Haley. I don't think that I'll be able to go in today. Do you think you can?"

"Haley, don't call in school just to come with me,"

Haley stuck up her index finger and turned her back to Nathan.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Haley hung up the phone and turned back around.

"Well that's that," she said.

Nathan exhaled loudly but was interrupted when Haley kissed him.


	7. Ding: Round 2

_Dear Peyton,_

_I finally got your last letter. I know this may be tough right now, but you have to understand what he is going through. I can't be easy for him to watch his younger brother play ball and now that all he will ever be able to do is coach it. It's probably not helping him that you just got promoted and now you'll be making more money than him._

_He's not cheating on you Peyton. He loves you and you love him. You guys have to work it out for Karen and Ellie. They need you now and it wouldn't be good for them to see the two of you fighting._

_Jenny is doing great. She said that the 3__rd__ grade is harder than any other grade she been in. But she's said that every year. She still asks about you. She misses you, we both do._

_Lena and the twins are wonderful. They were six months yesterday. Lena is having a hard time adjusting to motherhood, but I keep telling her that if Peyton Sawyer can do it, so can she._

_I hope things look up for you and Lucas. Give the girls a kiss for me._

_xx_

_Jake_

As Lucas read the letter that he found in the drawer in Peyton's studio, his face became white with anger. How dare she accuse his of cheating on her, when she was writing her ex boyfriend behind his back.

Just then, Peyton walked into her studio, which was at the back of their home and stopped in her tracks

"What are you doing, Lucas?"

He turned around and held up the letter.

"You're a hypocrite Peyton Sawyer," he yelled walking towards her, "What is this?"

"That's my letter thank you very much," she snatched the letter out of his hand and said, "What are you doing going through my studio,"

"I was looking for something," Lucas said plainly.

"What? Something else to give your girlfriend?"

Lucas grabbed Peyton by the arms and startled her.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she said, he voice shaking.

"Peyton, I'm not cheating on you," he said with his voice raised.

"Lucas, you're hurting me. Let go," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

He let go. She stood and looked at him for a minute before she turned around and walked back into the rest of their house.

She was sitting at the kitchen table when Lucas walked in and put his arms around her from behind. She let out a small wet scream that let him know that she had been crying. For a moment she resisted his arms, but then she laid her head back on his shoulder and put her hands over his.

"Peyton, I would never hurt you," he said softly, "You know that, don't you?"

She turned around in her chair and faced him.

"Yeah," she sobbed.

He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face up to his. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and spoke again. "And I would never….never cheat on you."

"You," he continued, "Are the love of my life. You are the mother to my daughters. You are the best wife that I could have ever hoped for. You make my world complete and there isn't nor will there ever be anyone in my life other than you."

"Then start acting like it, Luke. You don't kiss me just because anymore. You are always working late or with the team. You go out with the guys more than you go out with me. I'm your wife and I want you to start acting like it."

"Peyton, I had no idea that you were feeling like this. You don't talk to me anymore. We had this problem in high school and I thought that it had gotten better. You shut yourself off from the world. Talk to me, and I think we can work this out and have a great life together."

Peyton smiled for the first time since Lucas could remember. She smiled faded and she looked back down at her hands.

"Whose underwear were they Luke?" she said finally looking back up at him.

"They were for you," he said, "Like I told you. I wanted to wrap it for you in something other than what they gave me. So I through away the bag and kept it in the glove compartment but I must have taken it out while I was looking for something."

"I want to believe you Luke. I do. But I don't. I'm sorry," she got up from the table and walked around him, back into her studio.


	8. The Hornetsettes?

Brooke and Rachel stepped out of the Black Escalade into a sea of flashing lights outside the Charlotte Hornets Arena. Brooke and Rachel's bodyguard blocked the photographers from coming in contact with the girls as they made their way inside.

There was an equally large group of fans waiting inside the arena when then entered.

"Why wasn't this taken care of?" Rachel screamed at the manager of the Hornets as he met them at the entrance.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said shaking Brooke's hand, "However the Coliseum is open daily and the Hornets Hall of Fame is right down the hall. Mrs. Davis' name is quite prominent her in North Carolina being only a few hours away from where everything began."

"Its fine, "Brooke said stepping in front of Rachel, "There's nothing better than know that your designs are appreciated."

"Right this way ladies," he said and they went through the main hall and through double doors.

They walked down a hallway that they assumed was for the players and staff. They entered the locker room and were met by a round of applause from the cheerleaders that were sitting on the bench waiting.

"Girls, this is Brooke Davis, as you may well know," Brooke waved to the girls as he introduced her.

Then he turned to Brooke, "I'll leave you alone. When you are ready, the team will be in the gym," he walked out.

"Hi Hornets…ettes?" Brooke confused.

Several of the girls giggled and Rachel, from behind her, burst out in laughter.

Brooke looked behind at Rachel, who when she said Brookes face, stopped laughing. "Good one Brooke, really. The Hornetsettes?" Rachel clapped quietly.

"Anyways, I have several different options for you girls. I think that your opinion will be the most valued. I really want to know what you guys think and how they feel," she said as Rachel rolled the suitcase and put it on the bench in front of the girls.

"Mrs. Davis?" one of the girls in the back said timidly.

"Brooke, please," she said

"Brooke, right. We have to show these to the guys on the team," she said.

"I didn't know that," she said biting her lip and looking at Rachel who just shrugged her shoulders, "Well in my new designs, you don't have anything to worry about,"

The group of girls laughed as Rachel began handing out the uniforms.

With all the new uniforms on the cheerleaders and Rachel, Brooke walked out of the locker room and into an enormous gym. She saw several players from the team sitting in the front row of the bleacher along with the entire Hornets Staff.

Brooke walked in front of the players towards her seat and sat next to the manager that had greeted them at the door.

The girls all walked out and stood in front of the bleachers.

"Rachel!??" someone yelled a few seats away from Rachel.

"NATHAN!!" she screamed and jumped into the arms of Nathan Scott who had stood up from his seat.

"Nathan?" Brooke leaned forward and looked down at Nathan hugging Rachel just in time to see Haley standing up.

"Tutorwife!!!" Brooke screamed and jumped out of her seat.

Haley turned to look down the gym and ran towards Brooke.

"BROOKE," she said as they flung their arms around each other.

Nathan and Rachel had stepped out of their hug and talked over to Brooke and Haley.

"Hey Nate," Brooke squealed and hugged Nathan's neck. Haley and Rachel hugged each other hello.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, "You're pregnant."

Brooke pointed to Rachel's outfit. "These are my designs. I got the call the other day."

"Nathan, I totally forgot that you played for the Hornets. Mouth has mentioned it loads of times, it must have just slipped my mind," Rachel said.

"You and Mouth are together?" Haley asked shocked.

"Oh God No," Rachel said strongly, "We all know what happens when you try to steal Brooke's man away from here."

Nathan and Haley exchanged surprised looks.

"You and Mouth?" Haley asked.

"For 3 years now," Brooke said hold out her hand exposing her huge wedding ring.

"Holy shit Brooke," Haley said.

"Congratulations Brooke," Nathan said, "Is he here with you?"

"No, he's at home with Mel," Brooke said looking around.

"Mel?" Nathan asked.

"Melvin…our son,"

"Congratulations Brooke. That's amazing," Haley said putting her hand on Brooke's stomach, "When are you due?"

"Three months," Brooke said beaming, "And it's about freaking time."

"Well congratulations Brooke. It looks like your dream is finally coming true,"

"They really are," Brooke said smiling even wider, "but what about you? How's tutor son?"

"James is fine. He's in kindergarten and it's "so hard"," Haley said looking up at Nathan and smiling.

"Well that's great," Brooke said grabbing Nathan and Haley's hands, "I'm so glad that everything worked out for you. If was touch and go for awhile. I love you guys."

She pulled them in for a hug when Rachel cleared her throat.

"This is all SO touching, but….uniforms Brooke," she said putting her hands on her hip.

"My assistant, Rachel. You remember her, right?" Brooke laughed.

Brooke, Haley and Nathan took new seats sitting next to each other.

A few moments had passed as Nathan and the team discussed the options of the outfits.

The manager finally spoke. "What do you girls think?"

Most of the girls pointed to the one that Rachel was wearing. Brooke clapped gleefully. "That's my favorite." She slapped Haley's leg.

"Well then it's decided," the manager said, "the new Hornets Cheerleaders will be wearing that outfits designed by Brooke Davis with Clothes over Bros."

The girls began to clap and Brooke stood up and shook hands with the manager. She turned and smiled at the cheerleading squad and scanned over the group that was sitting in the bleachers. Her smiled widened when she got to two of the high school best friends.

After the girls changed out of the other outfits, Rachel handed Brooke the uniform that the team had picked and they followed the coach into the office to sign their contracts.


	9. Don't You Dare

"Kay, sweetheart," Lucas pleaded his oldest daughter as he fought with her, "You have to put on the dress so we can go see grandma Deb."

"I don't want to," the 4 year old screamed.

Karen Penelope was the older of Lucas and Peyton's two daughters. She had taken after to her with his dislike of dresses and anything typically girly. She struggled with her father to get into the dress.

"Peyton, could you come here please," Lucas yelled down the hall.

"No mommy, don't come," the little girl screamed, "Don't help daddy. I don't wanna wear the dress.

"Peyton," Lucas said again, "Your help, please?"

Peyton came strolling down the hall and leaned against the door frame of the room. Lucas looked up at her when she entered. He got up and started walking towards her.

"Please put Karen in her dress," he tried to walk past her, "We are late for Deb's lunch,"

"I never liked the dress to begin with," Peyton said calmly.

Lucas stopped where he was and turned around to face his wife.

"Excuse me?"

"If I wouldn't wear the dress, then I'm not going to make Kay wear it," she said plainly and walked out of the room leaving Lucas there.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas yelled after her.

When they got to their bedroom, Lucas saw that Peyton had a pair of jeans and a t shirt laid out on the bed. He looked from her to the clothes and back again.

"I thought I asked you to dress up for this," he said going to his closet and pulling out his clothes.

There was no answer from the bathroom where Peyton had gone.

"Peyton, come here please," he said loudly and Peyton walked out of the bathroom and into the room with a toothbrush in her mouth. She stood with her hands on her hips while Lucas spoke

"I need you to go to Karen's room and put that dress on," he said firmly.

"No," she turned around to walk back in the bathroom.

"Don't you dare walk away from me."

She continued to walk. He heard her spit out what was in her mouth and she walked back in front of him.

" I don't understand why we have to dress up to go eat dinner with Deb," she said once again placing her hands on her hips, "I don't even know why we have to go. She's not related to any of us and we haven't heard from her, except for the other day, in years."

"She's Nathan's mother," he said, "Nate's my brother."

"And how long has it been since you've heard from your "brother"?"

"She's family. In a really twisted way, she's family. She doesn't have anyone. Her son hasn't called in months and Dan, well he's Dan,"

"I don't get it Luke, she's NOT family,"

"She's been nothing but like a mother to you after all these years, Peyton," Lucas said, "Family's important. You'd know that if you'd had one,"

Lucas didn't realize what he was saying before he said it. He thought he had complete screwed everything up. He saw tears forming in Peyton's eyes, then she screamed.

"I didn't have a family?" she yelled, "I didn't have one? At least I didn't have a murdering father that wanted nothing to do with me. I had a father who loved me more than anything in this world and TWO mothers who did their very best to see that I got everything I needed."

"So when maybe a parent of mine is ashamed of me and doesn't even claim me, I'll come ask you for parent child advice ok. Screw you Luke, have fun at dinner. Alone."

She walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She came out a moment later and yelled at him again.

"Don't you dare put that dress anywhere near my daughter," and slammed the door again.


	10. Hit and Run

"Oh my Gosh, you totally have to stay with us," Haley shouted as the four of them walked out of the coliseum.

"Whoa tutor wife, catching a ride out of this train wreck in a few minutes," she said to Haley's disappointed face.

"Please, you have to at least stay the night," she begged.

"What is this high school all over again?" Brooke asked, "I don't do sleepovers,"

"Yeah, we're not staying," Rachel said putting her sunglasses on and lighting a cigarette.

"That's not the Brooke Davis I know," Nathan said from behind Haley, "Come on you two, even I think it would be a good idea to have you over, at least for dinner."

"Aww, Scott's, that's so sweet," Brooke said also pulling her sunglasses out of her purse and putting them on, "But we really do have to go,"

Haley looked defeated.

"Well, it was good seeing you guys," Nathan said as he hugged Rachel then Brooke and walked over to their car and opened the door for the girls.

"Can't say you guys don't ride in style," Brooke said pointing to the limo, "You've come a long way from married in high school. You guys did good."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley hugged Rachel and walked over to her former best friend.

"Keep in touch, OK?" she said, "Don't be a stranger for the next five years."

"Wouldn't think of it Tutor Girl," she said with a wink. She put her sunglasses on and disappeared in the SUV and it drove off.

"I hate saying goodbye," Haley said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Maybe Peyton was right all along. People always leave,"

"Not everybody Hales," he said as he opened the door for Haley and they got in.


	11. Goodnight Beautiful

By the time Lucas got home from dinner with Deb and Karen, the house was quite. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9 45, too early for Peyton to have gone to sleep.

He walked into the master bedroom, expecting to see an empty bed, but instead Peyton lay in the bed facing the window. He crossed the room to her side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred slightly at his touch and as quickly as it started, she became silent again.

Lucas walked over to their bathroom and walked in. He closed the door before he turned on the light and started the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was drying himself off and putting a new pair of boxers on.

He walked into the bedroom and gently got into bed. As soon as he was settled, he rolled over and watched Peyton sleep. She stirred again and Lucas tried not to wake her.

Then at once, she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her once more, this time on the top of the head. He took a deep breathe in and let the smell of her hair fill his nose.

"Goodnight Beautiful," he said softly.

Lucas pulled her closer to him, scared that if he didn't keep holding her, she would disappear. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep, with the love of his life in his arms.


	12. That Went Well

"I think that went well," Brooke said and she settled herself in the back on the car as they prepared for the drive back to New York.

"As well as could be expected," Rachel said pulling the bottle of scotch out of the mini fridge and making her a glass, "They still can't get enough Brooke and Rachel after 5 years,"

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said to Rachel in disgust as Rachel tried to hand Brooke a drink.

"Oh well," she said combining the drinks that she made into one glass for herself.

"I was talking about the uniforms, by the way," Brooke said reaching for a bottle of water from the fridge.

Seeing that Brooke was having trouble, Rachel handed her the bottle and spoke, "Yeah. I think it went well. You know they only picked the one they did because yours truly was wearing it,"

"Ok Rach," Brooke said laughing, "If that's what you want to think, you go nut."

Brooke pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number.

"Hey sweetheart," Brooke squealed into the phone.

"How's my baby?" Brooke asked, "It went great. You'll never guess who we ran into."

"The Scott's," Brooke said as excitedly as she was when she had first seen Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah. Nathan and Haley," she said taking a drink from her water.

"Wait, you knew that Nathan played for the team and you didn't say anything?" Brooke opened her mouth in shock, "Oh, slipped your mind did it, husband?"

"I miss you too,"

Rachel mimicked Brooke and Mouth on the phone but Brooke reached over and put her hand in Rachel's face.

"No we just left. We'll be home in…about 12 hours,"

"No I don't think I want to stay over anywhere," she said frowning, "Have you ever driven from North Carolina to New York? Can you said boonies,"

"Plus I miss you, Marvin,"

"Well let me go. I'll call you somewhere around Maryland or something like that,"

"I've gotten good with directions."

"The driver will tell me," she said defeated, "I love you too. Bye sweetheart,"

"Kiss Mel for me," she said quickly before she hung up the phone.

Rachel looked at Brooke questioningly before Brooke spoke. "He doesn't believe that I will know when we get to Maryland."

"You won't," Rachel laughed and took a sip.


	13. Tale of Seven Friends

Nathan and Haley rode home in silence, until Haley finally spoke.

"Why do you think Brooke jumped at the chance to leave so soon?" Haley asked.

"You know Brooke," Nathan said putting his arm Haley in the backseat of the limo, "She likes to do her own thing. She's got Rachel now, apparently and she just wanted to head back to her nice life and forget that us hicks exists."

**"**That doesn't sound like Brooke at all, Nathan," Brooke loves her friends. When we all first moved away, she would have given anything to move the Clothes Over Bros office closer to us and Lucas and Peyton."

"Yeah Hales, but that was 5 years ago. That was Brooke Davis. Its Brooke McFadden now, with little mini McFadden's."

"But don't you think that Mouth would at least want to come to see us?" Haley asked, "I'll be anything that Lucas doesn't even know that Brooke and Mouth got married."

They arrived home a few months later and saw James shooting the basketball while the maid/nanny sat on the patio and read a book.

"Hey Julie," Haley said as they got out of the car.

Nathan walked over to his son and they started shooting hoops and Julie and Haley walked inside the house.

"How were the cheerleaders?" Julie asked as she poured them some coffee.

"It was really good actually," Haley said, "My best friend from high school turned out to be the hoity toity designer of the new line and she was there. She did a really great job on the uniforms."

"Wow. What a small world huh?" Julie said as the ladies took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. I was really good to see her. I think that after all these years, it was about time that I run into someone that I used to know."

"So what happened with you guys," Julie asked.

"You never really talk about what happened when you lived in North Carolina, but from what I gather, you have a pretty amazing group of friends in high school. Why the distance?"

"Well after we graduated high school, it was obvious that Nathan and I were heading to Charlotte for school. Rachel had already left and was God knows where, Mouth was heartbroken, but the last I heard from him, he was in school in upstate New York. Peyton and Lucas decided to stay in Tree Hill to help his mother with the baby. He always dreamed of being an English teacher and he loved tree Hill so it really wasn't a surprise to anyone why they stayed. Peyton could make her home wherever Lucas decided to go and she got her dream job working as a graphic design artist for her favorite magazine, THUD."

She paused to sip her coffee.

"Everyone seems to be living their dream. Our dreams just so happened to not have anything to do with the others. And so ended our friendships."


	14. Becca Note

Heyy guys. I finally got around to writing an Authors Note.

Thank you for all the positive reviews and what not.

I think the problem with this site is that some people that write one tree hill stories aren't as big of fans as they think they are. I don't think that the story of tree hill should be changed. Characters and their plots shouldn't be altered.

I'm like a huge freaking fan of the show. So my shit will be authentic.

Sorry about the short chapters but there are many more to come.. including more characters and a terrible tragedy. (what would one tree hill be without one)

Love love love

becca


	15. Forever and Ever

"Luke, we need to talk," Peyton said joining her husband sitting at the dining room table the next morning.

"Ok," he said a little leary.

Peyton opened her mouth to talk but was stopped when Lucas spoke.

"I'm not cheating on you Peyt," he said grabbing her hand and stroking it.

"How am I suppose to believe you. I mean, come on Luke, underwear in your backseat?" she stressed.

"Just hear me out, ok?"

She silently nodded.

"Why in the world would I cheat on you? You are the hottest girl around. You're wonderful to me. I know that we didn't start off the best or the most honest way couples could, but that was in high school. Cheating on girlfriends what something that I left behind in high school."

Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Not that it's something that I'm proud of," he tried to recover, " I don't know what else I can say to prove to you that I'm not cheating."

He put his hand on Peyton's chin and brought her face towards his. He lightly kissed her on the lips and looked back at her. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott. You are my world."

Peyton smiled and kissed Lucas back for the first time in weeks. "I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott. I just need to know that this is real. If this really just was something that I got over paranoid about, I need to know that nothing like this is going to happen again. No more 'underwear' in the back seat, if you can help it, no more late late late nights with the guys or the team. Be my husband Luke, I need you."

"And I'm going to be there for you Peyton," he smiled, "Forever and ever,"


	16. Some Scotts Never Change

Haley was sitting in the kitchen looking over the work that her students had down when she heard someone yelling from outside in her drive way.

"Go Go Go Go Go. Faster," he yelled.

Haley stood up and looked out of the kitchen window and saw Nathan and James playing basketball in the driveway. She smiled and sat back down on the table and started her work again.

"Dad, please," she heard James say a few moments later and she got up from the table again.

Nathan was standing over James yelling at him as the ball rolled past the hoop into the grass of the side yard. Haley tried knocking on the window to get there attention but neither of them even looked up.

She watched as James coward beneath his father then sulk off the get the ball that was well into the yard. She put down her pencil and walked outside just in time to see them start another game.

"Get around me," Nathan yelled., "Jay, lets go. Get around me,"

"Dad, I'm trying," James yelled.

"Try harder,"

"You're bigger than I am dad. Give me a break,"

"You don't get breaks in basketball, son."

Having enough, James dropped the basketball and walked around the house. Nathan and Haley stood and heard the back door slam. Haley turned to Nathan.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about, Hales?"

"You're pushing him too hard," she said swiping a long strand of Nathan's hair off his face.

"Too hard?" he said, "There's no such thing as too hard in basketball."

"Just like no breaks?" she said putting her hands on her hips, "He's 6."

"Do you know how old I was when I my dad started pushing me to be great?" Nathan asked pushing Haley's hands off her hips.

As soon as she caught her balance again she spoke, "Exactly Nathan. He pushed you too damn hard and look where it put all of our relationships. You hate him, for several reasons including that one. You can't push him hard with basketball or you're going to push him right away."

"Dan pushed me so I could have everything that he didn't have. Its different with James. I'm pushing him because I know how great a successful career in basketball can be. I'm not a bitter old man with no career, I'm a hopeful father who wants the best for his son."

"Then let his figure it out by himself," she said looking up at him.

"I'll be too late by then Hales," he said putting his arms around her waist, which she immediately pushed away.

"Some Scott's never change,"

She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.


	17. House of McFadden

**House of McFadden**

Brooke looked over at Rachel sitting at her desk then looked tentatively at the clock.

"Brooke stop looking at the clock," Rachel said looking up from her desk, "The clock isn't going anywhere. And stop looking at ME,"

"Mouth and Mel should have been here an hour ago. He's not answering his phone," Brooke dialed Mouth's number into the phone and heard it ring on speaker phone.

"_You've reached Marvin. Leave a message…"_

Brooke hung up the phone when she heard his message.

"Their probably just running late," Rachel said calmly.

"Running late doesn't cut it when it involves your husband and 3 year old," Brooke raised her eyebrow and Rachel and called Mouth's phone again.

"_You've reached Marvin. Leave…" _Brooke hung up.

"Stop calling, Brooke," Rachel said as someone walked into their office.

The woman walked over to Rachel's desk and started talking to her. Brooke cleared her throat and they both looked over at her.

"Oh Brooke," she said snidely, "You're still…pregnant."

The woman put her hands on her hips as Brooke spoke.

"Oh Danniella," she mimicked her tone, "You're still HERE."

"Only the best for you, Brooke Davis. Did you get the memo that I stuck on your door?" Danniella asked.

Brooke looked around her desk and then up at the glass doors that led to their office. "No?"

"Oh," Rachel said from behind them, "Sorry, I grabbed it before you came in."

Rachel held up a sticky note and handed it to Danniella who in turn, handed it to Brooke.

"What the hell is this?" Brooke asked looking up at the two girls who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care if the printer doesn't want to make that kind of fabric. I need it know," she said dialing the phone.

"Brooke!" Rachel squealed but Brooke spoke.

"I'm not calling Marvin," she said.

The phone picked up and someone with a French accent spoke.

"Brooke, my love. 'Ow are you?"

"Frederick, I have a problem," Brooke said into the speaker phone.

"What iz it, my darling?" the French man sung.

"They factory doesn't want to make that fabric you ordered. You need to call their and make it happen," Brooke said.

"Consider iit done," he said and Brooke hung up the phone.

"If anyone can take care of it, it will be Frederick," Brooke said smiling.

"Well I could have done that," Danniella said as she took the sticky note back and walked out of the office.

"Let me know when he gets that all sorted out," she shut the door.

Rachel went back to working on her computer and Brooke dialed the phone again.

_"You've reached Marvin. Leave a message and I will try to get back to you, unless I'm with my smokin hot wife Brooke. (Brooke- Mouth! Stop it) _They both started laughing and then **BEEP.**

"Mouth, please call me back. I don't know where you guys are, but I need you to call me at the office." She hung up the phone.

"Rachel," Brooke whined, "Where are they?"

The phone rang and Brooke answered it before Rachel could pick up the line.

"Sorry Brooke. I had to stop by work for a minute," Mouth voice said from the speaker phone.

"It's been an hour and a half, Mouth," Brooke whined.

"Well a minute turned into several and then I looked at the clock and got out of there as fast as I could."

"Well are you on your way?" Brooke asked.

"Mel said that he just wanted to eat McDonalds now," he said, "I don't think he wants to come sit at your work now."

"Oh ok," Brooke said disappointed, "Give Mel a kiss for me. I'll see you at home."

"I love you," Mouth said.

"Yeah. Love you too," she said and hung up the phone.

Brooke looked over at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke, why are you crying?" she asked getting up from her desk and walking over to hung Brooke.

"My baby doesn't want to hang out with me anymore," Brooke said pouting.

"That's not what Mouth said. Mel was just at the office with him and now he doesn't want to sit at your office too," Rachel said walking back over to her desk.

"I can handle any crisis in this company. But I can't get my family together for lunch."


	18. When Tragedy Strikes

**When Tragedy Strikes**

Peyton stood at the counter of her home washing dishes when she heard the phone ring.

She headed towards the phone but groaned when she looked down at her soaping hands.

'Hi. You've reached the Scott's. We're probably standing around the machine screening your call. If we don't call you back, we don't want to talk to you. Leave a message and we might call you back. Beep."

" This is Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. This call is for the parents of Karen Scott. She was admitted to our…"

As soon as Peyton heard the message, suddenly her soap hands didn't matter much anymore. She raced over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello. This is Peyton Scott. I'm her mother."

"Mrs. Scott. I regret to inform you that your daughter was hit by a car this morning. She arrived at our hospital 30 minutes later. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do…."

Peyton could no longer listen to the woman from the hospital. She collapsed on the floor and felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

She slowly dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Peyton, can I get back to you. I'm busy right now." Lucas said before saying hello.

There was no answer.

"Peyton?" he said into the phone again.

"Lucas." She managed to say being sobs

"Is everything okay?"

"It's, it's Kay."


	19. Mothers and Daughters

"Come get in bed, Haley," Nathan yelled to his wife in the bathroom.

"In a minute," Haley said and talked to the door and shut it behind her.

Nathan heard coughing. "Hales, are you alright?"

Haley walked out of the bathroom and shut off the light. She walked around to her side of the bed and got under the covers. She turned off the light and turned to Nathan.

"Have you talked to your mother lately?"

Nathan let out a long sigh. "No, why?"

"I just think that it's about time that you called her, to see how she is," she said cuddling up against him.

"I don't want to talk to her," he said firmly rolling over and putting his arm around her.

Haley began to speak before Nathan interrupted her. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore with you. Haley, please just respect my wishes."

"Fine, if that's what you want Nathan. Just shut your family out and never speak to them again," she released herself from his grip and lay on her side.

"Haley, you and James are my family," he said stroking her arm, "I don't want anything to do with my parents."

"You're mom didn't kill Keith, Dan did. Deb hasn't done anything to deserve the cold shoulder from you," Haley said turning her neck and looking up at him.

Then the phone rang.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Nathan asked turning on the light.

"Maybe it's your mother," Haley joked and reached around Nathan for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Luke," Nathan yelled and Nathan sat up.

"Tell Luke I said hello," Nathan said rubbing Haley's back.

"Nate says hell…" she began but was interrupted, "Luke what's the matter."

Haley's smiled faded and a look of concern took over her face.

"Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas spoke for a moment and tears filled Haley's eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands as she began to cry. She cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Yes, of course. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"What happened?" Nathan said.

Haley held up a finger to silence him as Lucas spoke some more.

"Ok then," she said grabbing for Nathan's hand, "Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and turned to Nathan and began to cry again.

"Hales, what's the matter?"

"It's Karen," she said solemnly.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"She was hit by a car yesterday, while she was crossing the street with her class," Haley said.

"Oh, Karen Scott," Nathan said sadly, "Wow."

Haley swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "We really should leave now."

"There's nothing we can do in the middle of the night," he said putting his arms around her waist and trying to pull her back in the bed, "How is she doing?"

"Peyton? I don't know he didn't say."

"No, Karen?"

Haley looked back at Nathan, "Nate, she was killed."

Nathan sank back on the bed, "We should leave now. Go wake up James."


	20. So Much for Romance

With the lights turned down low, Brooke and Mouth enjoyed a romantic dinner alone in their kitchen.

"Mouth, you're going to burn your ar…" Brooke tried to say before Mouth pulling his hand pack and began rubbing his arm.

"Arm," Brooke laughed, "I'll get the salt,"

She reached around the candle for the salt. Mouth continued to rub his wrist and laugh as he watch his wife successfully do what he had just failed miserably trying to do.

"How was work?" Mouth asked.

"You never ask about work, Mouth. What's up?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothings up," he said defensively, "I just want to know how work is going,"

"Well," Brooke said with a smirk, "It was fine. We finally got the people to freaking make the fabric."

"They wouldn't make fabric? Isn't that their job?"

"Something about to many colors or too much detail," Brooke said waving her hands in the air, "I don't blame them, really it was hard, but I don't ever want to be on that side again. You have no idea what its like to have someone tell you that you aren't going to get those shorts in time for the season."

"Oh yes I do," he said sarcastically.

"Oh you do? Do you?" she said smiling across the table.

"I threw a hissy fit last summer when my pants weren't going to get made," he said throwing his hand in the air and making it limp. He spoke with a fake lisp. "I marched right down there and told them I meant business."

"Mouth don't make fun of me. It was a serious problem the other day," she said as she took a swig of her water.

Mouth put his hand on her leg under the table. "I wasn't making fun of you. I was kidding," he said.

"Well you asked," she said putting her hand on top of his, "So whatever I decide to tell you, you brought upon yourself."

Mouth laughed.

"So husband, how was your day?" Brooke asked pushing her mashed potatoes to the side and eating a pea.

"Well certainly not as stressful as yours but it was good. We finally got in the new glass that Buck ordered like 3 months ago,"

"So that awful crack is gone?"

"Yeah, and I can finally hear myself think now that the glass is sound proof."

"If the glass is sound proof, how do you know now what's going on?"

"When we where the headphones," he said imitating putting headphones on, "One side you can hear yourself and Chip and Howie and in the other side you can hear the game."

"Then why does it matter if the glass is sound proof?" Brooke asked.

"In the headphone, you can hear the game and the dugout, and the umpire but through the glass you can hear the fans and the cheering and that's really loud."

"Oh."

Brooke quickly changed the subject.

"So Marvin, what are we doing after this?"

He stroked her hand. Well, I thought that we could finish up dinner and then head outside and maybe go for a swim, or head up to bed…."

"Mouth," Brooke said raising her eyebrow, "I think a swim will be me quite nicely."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He said ran up his thigh and….

The phone rang.

"So much for romance," Brooke said getting up and walking towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Lucas?! Oh my god. It's so good to hear from you!"

"Luke, what's the matter?"

"What is it?" Mouth asked.

"Lucas, oh my gosh. Luke I'm so sorry," Brooke said, "Yes of course. Of course we will. Bye. And Luke, I'm so sorry."

Brooke got off the phone and turned to Mouth. She was silent.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"Their daughter was killed by a driver this morning. The funeral is Monday."

"Whose daughter?" Mouth asked.

"Lucas and Peyton's."


	21. Through Children's Eyes

"_So," Peyton said kneeling down in front of her daughter, "Your birthday is coming up soon. What do you want, baby?"_

_Kay held on tight to her stuff elephant and bit her bottom lip. When Peyton caught her doing this from time to time, she looked just like her father. She had inherited their blond hair unlike their other daughter Ellie, who was brunette. _

_Kay leaned in close and whispered in her mother's ear. "For you and Daddy to stop fighting."_

_Peyton looked at her daughter and smiled. "Sweetie,"_

_"I hate when you fight. It makes Ellie cry," Karen said._

_"I know that it upset's you and your sister when you see mommy and daddy fighting, but it doesn't mean that we love you any less." _

_"Maybe if you didn't fight, you would love me more?" Karen asked cheerfully._

_"Baby, I don't think I could love you anymore than I already do," she said rubbing her daughter's shoulders and standing up. She walked over to the sink and took out a glass from the cabinet. "What do you want for dinner?"_

"_Do you love daddy less?"_

_"Less than what?" Peyton asked turning back around and leaning on the counter looking down at her daughter. _

_"You said that you and him fighting didn't make you love me any less," she said letting her elephant fall out of her arms, "Do you love daddy any less?"_

_"Of course not, I love daddy very much,"_

_"It wouldn't hurt to show it every once and a while mommy," her daughter said to her with a look that only Peyton's best friend, Brooke could have taught her._

_"That's enough miss. Now, what's for dinner?" Peyton went back to looking in the cabinets for something to eat._

Lucas opened the door to his home, taking a breath. He slowly walked up the stairs, glancing at a picture of Kay hanging on the wall. When he heard someone crying, he stopped walking. He followed the sound, and peeked into his daughter's bedroom, to find Peyton's back to him. She was sitting on Kay's bed, holding a picture of mother and daughter together. He remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt. "People always leave, Luke," she said without turning around. "People always leave."

Lucas walked around the bed and sat down next to Peyton. She put the picture down and put her arms around her husband. She began to cry softly.

"Where were you last night?" he asked as she looked up and him. He wiped the tears from underneath her eyes.

"I slept in here," she said picking up the picture again and running her fingers over her daughter's photo.

"I figured you did," he said. He reached his hand around Peyton and began running his fingers through her hair. "Peyton, I know it doesn't look like it now, but everything is going to be alright."

Peyton freed herself from Lucas arms and looked up at him in disgust.

"No Lucas, everything is not going to be alright," she said standing up, "Nothing is going to be alright again. How do you think you are just going to forget our daughter, like she never existed."

"Peyton, I will never forget Kay. I just meant that over time, it will get easier," Lucas said.

At this point, Peyton completely lost it. She collapsed on the floor and began crying hysterically. Lucas rushed over to his wife sitting on the floor and put his arms around her, brining her into a tight hug.

"Its not going to get easier, Luke," she sobbed.

He rocked her back and forth. "Yes it is, sweetheart. In time, your heart will heal and our life's will slowly start going back to normal, but not without the lasting memory of Kay and the wonderful life that she lived."

This made Peyton cry even hard. "Luke, she was only 5. She was my baby,"

"There's nothing I can say to make this easier for you, baby. I will never know what it is like for a mother to loss their child, but I do know what its like to loose someone you love and so do you. You know that things will get better, the sun will rise tomorrow and the world will continue to spin."

Peyton's sobs began to die down as Lucas spoke.

"We have to be strong for Ellie, especially now," he said stroking her hair.

"Why do these things always happen to me Lucas?" she said looking up at him, "Why am I always the one who gets hurt?"

"I don't know," he said not knowing what to say to her, "Sometimes it rains the hardest on the people who deserve the sun."


	22. When Worlds Collide

Haley, Nathan and James walked up to the front door of Peyton and Lucas' house and rang the door dell.

After a few moments, the door slowly opened and Peyton peeked around from the other side of the door.

"Peyton," Haley said sadly and walked over the threshold and hugged her friend. Peyton reluctantly wrapped her arms around her friend and let herself fall into Haley.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Peyton, I'm going to have James go play ball, where's the basketball?" Nathan asked.

Haley gave him a stern look and he stood up. "Ill go find it," he walked out of the room.

"Some people never change, huh?" Peyton said looking at Haley.

"Don't even get me started on those two," Haley laughed. She suddenly felt sorry that she smiled and it quickly dissolved from her face.

"It's ok Haley. Don't feel bad for being happy," Peyton said grabbing her friend's hand, "Be happy with what you've got. You'll never know when it'll be all gone."

"Peyton, I can't even put into words how sorry I am about what happened," Haley said with tears forming in her eyes. "On the way here, I tried to think of something that I could say that would make a difference but I just couldn't think of anything."

"You don't need to say anything. It is just good having you and Nathan here with us," she said and looked up and Lucas and Nathan walked into the room.

"Lucas," Haley said standing up and walking over to her best friend and hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you Haley," he said putting his arms around her once more.

"How are you holding up?" Haley asked.

"I've been better."

"Well, of course," Haley laughed nervously.

"But with you here, and Brooke and Mouth on the way, I think that everything is going to be better."

At the same time, Nathan walked over to Peyton and sat down next to her.

"It's good to see you kid," he said hugging her, "I'm sorry it had to come to this for us to come back home."

"Its ok Nate," she said smiling finally. "You have your family and a wonderful career. James looks just like you. I'm so proud of you. How could have thought that Nathan Scott would actually grow up."

"I guess my parents didn't screw up as bad as we thought they did," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, they did. You just changed yourself," she said as she smiled again, "You did well for your family."

"Do me a favor, Peyt? Tell Haley that?" he said.

"Haley knows Nate, she knows," Peyton put her hand on his knee and he kissed her on the cheek.

Lucas and Haley walked over to Peyton and Nathan and took a seat. Peyton and Nathan were stilling close on the couch so Lucas took a seat in the recliner and Haley sat on the arm of the chair.

Peyton finally spoke after several minutes of silence. "So this'll get easier right?"

"Of course it will Peyton. Everything is going to be fine," Haley said with a sigh.

"No I didn't mean 'it', I meant us," she said.

"What do you mean us?" Haley asked looking down at Lucas but he only shrugged.

"I mean this, guys. Look at us, we've only been together for 10 minutes and already it's awkward. We were best friends in high school what happened to us?"

"Peyton, things to have to go back to normal. Do you really expect them too?" Haley asked walking over and sitting next to Peyton.

"No, of course I don't, but I don't want it to feel like we are straining to be there for each other. We used to do so well together and now…"

Haley sighed, then Nathan spoke. "Peyton's right, we used to just know what to say and do, it came naturally but now it's almost like pulling teeth…already."

Haley looked at Nathan and said sternly, "Nathan!"

"No Haley, I'm sorry but that's just it. We all know that if something terrible hadn't happened, and I'm so sorry guys that it did," Nathan turned to Lucas and Peyton and she nodded, "But if something hadn't happened, Haley and I wouldn't be here and Mouth and Brooke wouldn't be on their way."

"Nathan, that's not true," Haley said looking at him, her eyes getting smaller.

"Yes it is," Peyton said looking up from her hands, "How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Peyton, I swear I was going to call you guys," Haley started to say but Peyton spoke again.

"And I was going to call you too," she said smiling, "And Brooke too. It's been on all of our 'things to do' list for how many years now? We grew apart guys and we missed you. Lets just try to make this as bearable as possible, so we can get through this."

"That's what we came to do Peyton," Haley said putting her hand on Peyton's we she began to play with it again; "We're here for you, to help you with anything that you need."

Lucas looked at his brother and spoke a few moments later.

"Wanna get out the game man," he said standing up, "We got hi def in the family room?"

Nathan stood up and they began to walk out of the room before they turned around.

"I don't suppose you girls wanna come?" Nathan said.

"That totally doesn't sound like something that I want to do," Peyton said as Haley jumped off the couch.

"Come on Peyton Scott," she said cheerily, "Lets go make dinner."

The girls walked into the kitchen as the boys walked through the house to the family room.

"Do you know when Brooke and Mouth are supposed to be here?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Luke talked to Brooke last night, she can't fly, she's pregnant," Peyton said.

"Yeah I know," Haley said putting her hand on her hip, "Crazy isn't it, Brooke and Mouth?"

"You didn't know?" Peyton asked getting out a pan from the cabinet, "Mac and Cheese, alright?"

"Mac and Cheese? Food of the Gods, of course its alright," she said laughing as she looked in the fridge for milk, "No I didn't know."

"We actually saw Brooke and Rachel actually last weekend, she was in Charlotte ," Haley said setting the milk and cheese next to the bowl Peyton had laid out.

Peyton looked questioningly at Haley.

"Yeah, ummm," she said, "Clothes Over Bro's asked to design the next uniforms for the cheerleading squad so Brooke and Rachel came down to the 'sticks' and brought the options."

"Wow, that's so good for Brooke," Peyton said smiling, "Deep down, none of us thought that her clothes were going to be anything, but she's really done good for herself."

"We all did," Haley said rubbing Peyton's back.

Peyton buried her face in her hands and turned away from her friends.

"If you don't mind me asking," Haley said timidly, "How did it happen?"

Peyton pursed her lips together and closed her eyes.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's totally fine. I know it was out of line to even ask, considering what you've been through. You don't want to have to relive everything. Totally forget that I even asked," Haley said very fast.

"Haley," Peyton said with a nod, "You're rambling. It's fine,"

"Ok good," Haley said taking the box of pasta from Peyton and opening it.

"I had only been back from dropping her off when the hospital called," Peyton began as she stopped pouring the milk. Haley turned around and stopped what she was doing to listen to her friend.

"Lucas was supposed to take her on her field trip but he forgot and had already left for work so I had to take her."

"_Mommy?" Karen said looking up from her bowl of cereal, "Where's daddy?"_

"_He left for work already, sweetheart," Peyton said running her fingers through her daughter's hair._

"_Already?" she looked up sadly._

"_Yeah, why?" _

"_He was supposed to take me to my field trip. He promised he would go with the class," Karen said stirring her cereal sadly with her spoon. _

"_I'm sorry baby," Peyton said sitting down at the counter next to her daughter, "He had a meeting come up first thing this morning."_

"_OK," she said softly._

"_I know daddy is going to be really sad that he missed your trip."_

"_I know," she said pursing her lips together._

"_You all finished?" Peyton said standing up. When Karen nodded yes, she took the bowl and put it in the sink. "Let's go K.P, off to school."_

"They were only going across the street to the aquarium," Peyton said turning around on the counter and facing the cabinets.

"From what they told me, the driver wasn't paying attention and swerved to avoid the student who were still crossing the street and went up onto the curb and Karen was standing there."

Peyton paused and looked back at Haley, who noticed that Peyton began to cry, again. Haley walked over and put her arms around her friend's neck and they both began to cry.

Peyton was the first to break free from the hug; she kept her arms around Haley as she spoke, "It's not like I wish it was someone else's child, but why did it have to be mine?"

"No, no, no, no. Peyton, don't do that to yourself. There is nothing that you could have done to prevent it."

"I could have not let her go," Peyton said.

"She would have hated you. I know you wouldn't have done that."

"I could have gone with her. Lucas promised her he would go and when he didn't, I didn't even offer to go," Peyton sobbed.

Haley shook Peyton slightly. "Would you have stopped the car? With your super human car stopping powers? I don't think so."

Peyton bit her lip and nodded.

"Now come on, Blondie. Let's make Mac and Cheese," Haley said swatting her friend and heading back over to the food.

Meanwhile, it the den, Lucas and Nathan weren't watching very much of the game.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it. I don't know how I'm going to be able to be strong, for Peyton or Ellie," Lucas said putting his head in his hands.

"It's a tough situation, man," Nathan couldn't think of anything to say to his brother.

"You know when my mom was mad at me for pulling Dan out of the dealership fire; your mom told me that a parent's worse feel is loosing their child. At the time, I completely understood what she was saying, but now that it had actually happened, now that its real I don't know if I totally agree."

Nathan looked at Lucas questioningly.

"I think that my worst fear right now is not knowing what to do from here."

Nathan was about to open his mouth when the door bell rang.

Peyton and Haley walked to the door from the kitchen and slowly opened it.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke said quietly and embraced her friend in the door.

"Brooke, I'm so glad that you are here. It's good to see you, but if you don't know I can't do this again," Peyton looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"It's ok Peyton, I'm here for you. We'll talk about it when you are ready," Brooke said.

"Thanks," Peyton said, "B. McFadden."

Peyton looked around Brooke and saw Mouth standing behind her with Mel in his arms.

"Hey Mouth," Peyton said as she shut the door behind them.

"Hi, Peyton," Mouth said giving her a hug when he put his son down, "It's good to see you."

Peyton knelt down and grabbed Mel by the hands, "Hey big guy."

"Hi Aunt Peyton," Mel said shyly as he pulled flowers from behind his back, "I brought these for you. I'm sorry."

Peyton looked up at Brooke who smiled back as Peyton took the flowers. "Thanks kiddo. These are beautiful."

Peyton stood up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"Peyton," Brooke said from behind her and she turned around, "Do you mind if I put him to bed?"

"No problem," Peyton said, "LUCAS?!?!?!"

Lucas and Nathan came rushing into the foyer.

"What's the matter?" Lucas said with Nathan trail just behind him.

"Brooke," Lucas said giving her a big hug, "You made it."

"Yeah, finally," Brooke said laughing, "I think these North Carolina trips are bad for me." She rubbed her back.

"Yeah you're pretty pregnant," Lucas said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Blame him," Brooke said smiling as she pointed to Mouth.

Everyone looked over at him and he blushed. "Look at her, man."

They laughed.

"Luke, will you take Brooke up to the guest room so she could put Mel to sleep?"

Lucas nodded and put his hand on the small of Brooke's back. "Right this was pretty girl."

Lucas and Brooke headed towards the back of the house.

The group stood there and listen to them walk up the stairs and into the 2nd floor.

"HHUUHHH," Haley said suddenly and everyone jumped, "The Mac and cheese!"

She rushed back into the kitchen. Mouth and Nathan looked at Peyton and she shrugged. "Food of the Gods?"

She walked back into the kitchen behind Haley and left Nathan and Mouth standing where they were.

"Well, we weren't watching it, but you're welcome to come sit with us in the den." Nathan said and they retreated back into the living room.

"So how are they doing?" Mouth asked when they were situated on the couches.

"Not good man," Nathan said shaking his head, "I haven't seen Lucas this bad since Keith died. It's hitting him hard. Not that it would hit any parent hard, you know? But Lucas, I mean, he's always been more emotional than most."

Mouth nodded.

They heard Brooke and Lucas heading back down the stairs.

Brooke stopped by and peeked her head in the den. "Haley said dinner's ready, silly boys." She smirked and walked away.

"I can't believe you ended up with Brooke Davis," Nathan said as he and Mouth got up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Me either man," Mouth said smiling, "Me either."


	23. Becca Note 2

Heyy Dudes and Dudettes

Thanks for the continuous reviews and whatnot.

They mean a lot. I'll be started college (again) this fall as a Journalism/English major and I'm really interested to see what you guys think of my writing, not just the story.

A lot of people haven't liked "right this way, pretty girl" when lucas was showing Brooke to the guest room..

I think that after all that the group has been through, he has the right to say it. He loves peyton (and I love them together) so nothing is going to happen..

More characters to come..

Love love love

Becks


	24. Tree Hill Memoirs

"Mac and cheese," Haley said triumphantly as she placed the huge bowl in the center of the table.

Everyone groaned.

"You'd think that you were feeding an elementary school or something," Lucas said. Everyone laughed except Nathan.

"Hey," he said putting his hands in the air, "its better if you just don't complain."

"That's right, darling," Haley smiled and slapped Nathan on the cheek lightly and passed the bowl to him.

When then had all dished themselves the food, the table became quite for awhile.

"Remember the last time we were all together?" Brooke said looking around.

"Not really?" Nathan said as Haley grabbed for his hand.

"Graduation," Lucas said.

"We thought we were going to have to summer together," Haley said, "But it never happened."

"Because SOMEONE," they all looked over a Brooke, "Had a plane ticket for the next day off to New York ," Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke said trying to look innocent. "I had to go. They were waiting,"

"Yes Brooke, we all know that New York was waiting," Haley said. "You did well for yourself."

"Yes, yes I know," she turned and smiled at Mouth, "I'm so happy."

"Although," Lucas said, "I never thought a name like Melvin would come from you."

"It was Mouth's grandfather's name," Peyton finally spoke looking up from her plate.

"I know it was," Lucas said defensively, "I just thought she that might like something a little richer, you know fancier. Like her."

"Well, thanks Broody," Brooke said, "But I love the name Melvin. He was a great man."

Mouth grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"How was the classic this year, Luke?" Mouth asked.

"Good," he said, "The team shaped up finally. Peyton and I took the girls up to Charlotte for the weekend. They really enjoyed it."

"How were the cheerleaders, Peyton?" Brooke asked.

Peyton didn't even look up. "Fine," she muttered.

Brooke looked from Peyton to Lucas. He looked back at her but he only shrugged.

"Remember Junior year when Mouth have to come up with a new routine," Brooke laughed.

"That was a good year," Mouth said.

"You won best routine didn't you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. But only because Peyton was able to come up with a kick ass remix song for us."

Peyton smiled weakly, but again did not look up.

"You know," Mouth said meekly, "I told Brooke that we could share that trophy and she said no. I never thought that we would actually share it."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, it sits on our mantel place."

"Of all the things I've ever won," Brooke said proudly, "That one is the most important. It's what started our friendship."

They both smiled.

"The next year was a mess," Mouth said, "When Rachel tried to send Brooke to Rogue Vogue so she would miss the competition."

"Yeah, Rachel's a bitch," Brooke said.

"Whatever happened to Rachel anyway?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked from Lucas to Mouth and back to Lucas again then she laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Rachel's my assistant," Brooke said, "She lives below us."

"Well isn't that what you've always wanted, Mouth?" Nathan asked. "Rachel beneath you?"

Haley slapped Nathan across the shoulder, who was laughing. He put his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head.

"You are still friends with Rachel?"

"She's a really good person, Luke," Brooke said looking at each of them for reassurance, "She's just a bitch." Everyone laughed.

"She really did a number on the classic though," Brooke said, "She dumped you in Luke's room, remember that? After she got you really trashed."

Peyton didn't say anything this time.

"Peyton, it's ok to be happy," Haley said looking across the table.

She sat quite for a minute before she spoke.

"No its not," she said low.

"Peyton," Lucas said grabbing for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I'm sorry guys; it's really good to see all of you. But I can't sit here and talk about happier times. I just don't think that it's right. Not now."

She stood up and walked out of the room. Lucas got up and started to follow her.

"No, let me," Brooke said as she got up.

Lucas nodded and sat back down.

Brooke followed Peyton's trail.

As Brooke was heading up the stairs, she heard a door slam from deep inside the house. She realized that she didn't know which room was Peyton and Lucas'. She remember that the first door on the right was where Mel was sleeping. She went to the next door only to find a closet. She came to the next door which hung a single ballet shoe. She opened the door.

Before her was a great big pink room. She slowly walked into the room and left the door open behind her. She walked over to the other side of the room and looked at the photos on the desk. There was a picture of Lucas and Peyton in the hospital with a small brunette baby with Karen in Lucas' arms. Then next picture was of the family at a Tree Hill basketball game. There was a picture of Ellie and Karen together with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, each flashing their toothy grins.

She moved across the room and picked up the photo that sat on the bed and sat down. She looked at the picture and tears began to stream down her face. The picture was of Peyton and Karen sitting in the stands of yet another Tree Hill game. Peyton was sitting and holding Karen around the waist while she was standing up. Their hands were in the air as if the team had just scored. Karen was wearing Lucas' #3 basketball jersey.

From somewhere inside the house, Brooke heard a door slam. It startled her and she put the photo down and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her and walked down the rest of the hall.

She saw the door at the end of the hall was opened a crack. She knew at once that it was the master bedroom because it was the exact color of Peyton's bedroom in her childhood home.

Brooke pushed the door gently open and peeked inside. The room was empty except for the moon light flooding the room from the large window. Brooke walked around to the bathroom and peeked inside. Again, she found the room deserted. She walked back into the bedroom and was about to exit when she saw a shadow moving outside the window.

She again walked the length of the room and peered out the window. At first she did not see anything, and then she heard the fate sound of music. She opened the window and stuck her head out, she looked to the left and saw no one, she turned her head and looked to the left. There was her former best friend sitting on the roof with her I pod to her ears. Peyton was looking at Brooke but did not take her ear phones out nor did she speak.

Brooke, with much difficulty, turned around and hoisted herself out of the window and grabbed a spot next to her friend. This time, Peyton turned her I pod off but still did not speak.

Brooke spoke a few moments later, "Do you want to talk about it, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton shook her head. She didn't want to admit it, but it was good having her friend sitting with her, calling her the name that brought back so many good memories.

"It would help," Brooke said, slowly putting her hand on Peyton's back.

"I've talked about it already," Peyton said looking straight ahead.

"With me?" Brooke offered.

Peyton turned towards her friend and licked her lips, "I can't cry anymore Brooke."

She laid her head on her friends lap. Brooke pushed the hair off of her forehead. "You don't have to cry all the time, Peyton."

"Every time I feel good or have the urge to laugh," Peyton said, "I feel guilty."

"Like I will never get to hear my baby's laugh anymore, why should I get to laugh?"

Brooke shook her head. "Do you remember when Ellie died, all you wanted to do was sit around and mop."

Peyton sat up and faced Brooke.

"But you couldn't. The benefit album had just come out and you had a lot on your plate."

"I don't have a benefit album coming out. I can mope."

"Just hear me out?" Brooke said, then she continued, "We asked you if you were alright and do you remember what you told us?"

Peyton nodded.

'That you were handling her death the way Ellie would have wanted you too. Like a soldier."

A single tear rolled down Peyton's face.

Brooke put her hand through Peyton's curly hair. "Now, P. Sawyer, how would Karen like you to handle her death?"

Peyton took a sharp breathe in.

"Its ok," Brooke reassured her.

"Cookie dough," Peyton said.

Brooke looked confused.

"Cookie dough," Peyton repeated, "Karen would want us to make cookie dough."

Brooke laughed.

"Lucas and I tried making cookie dough right after we started dating. We were horrible; it turned into this huge cookie dough fight. After that, it kind of became our thing. We perfected the recipe and made it with the girls all the time. It was Karen's favorite thing to do."

Brooke looked over at Peyton and saw that she was smiling.

Then she said, "Cookie dough it is."

She tried to get off of the roof.

"Now? Its almost midnight," Peyton said.

"Happy Memories are open late."


	25. Late Night Cookie Dough Therapy

**Late Night Cookie Dough Therapy**

Brooke, Peyton and Haley climbed into Brooke's SUV and pulled back out of the driveway.

"Where are we going again? At," Haley looked down at her watch, "12 30?"

"The store," Brooke said matter-of-factly.

"For?"

"Memories, tutor mom," Brooke said turning around from the divers seat, "Stop complaining or will drop you off her."

"Road, Brooke," Peyton said grabbing the wheel when Brooke swerved, "Eyes on the road."

"I'm great at driving," Brooke said proudly, straightening up in the chair, "Did I tell you that I knew exactly when we were in Maryland the other day? When we drove home from Charlotte."

"You knew where Charlotte was?" Haley said skeptical.

"Yes I did," Brooke said beaming, "I told Mouth I would call him when I got to Maryland, and I knew. So I called him."

"Brooke?" Peyton said raising her eyebrow.

"Ok fine," Brooke pouted, "The driver told me. But I was close."

The car erupted in laughter.

They pulled into the closest grocery store and piled out of the car.

"See I told you I was good with direction,"

"Directions? Brooke, we drove 2 miles down a straight highway, in your home town," Haley laughed as they walked into the store.

"Ok I don't know what is exactly in, cookie dough," Brooke said turning to face her friends, "But Peyton, you go with tutor grouch and I'll got get the chocolate chips."

She turned around on her heel and walked down the aisle. Peyton and Haley went in the opposite direction, grabbing a cart on their way.

Peyton and Haley had just finished getting everything they need when they heard the loudspeaker come on.

"P. Sawyer and Tutor Girl," Brooke voice sang, "Get your ass to the checkout counter."

Haley looked at Peyton and laughed. "Some things really never change."

They both put a hand on the shopping cart and pushed it towards the counter.

Brooke was standing at the counter with a basket full of groceries.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Peyton said looking into Brooke's cart. "We don't need all of this to make cookie dough."

"Well, I know that, but I couldn't help myself. Please Peyton, can I get."

"I don't care Brooke, but let's hurry before the guy's notice we are missing," Peyton said.

After everything was rung up, Peyton reached in her pocket and pulled out her money.

"No no no blondie, this shopping trip is on me," Brooke pulled out her credit card and handed it to the clerk, "Can we get some help with these. I'm pregnant." Brooke spoke as if she was telling a secret.

Before the clerk could say something Haley interrupted, "Brooke, this is Tree Hill. No one is going to help with your groceries. Even though you might have bought then entire store."

"Thank you, but we'll help her," she said to the clerk. She took the receipt and they headed back to the car.

When the girls returned home, their husbands were waiting anxiously at the door.

"Where the hell did you go?" Nathan asked as he grabbed the bags out of Brooke's hands.

"To the store," Brooke said walking past the upset guys and through to the kitchen.

"Well obviously," Nathan spoke again putting the bags on the counter, "We're you going to tell us."

"No," she said.

"What could you possibly have needed at 1 o'clock in the morning," he said.

Haley finally spoke up, "In our defense, it was only 12 30 when we left."

"It was still the middle of the night Brooke," Mouth said.

Brooke walked over to him and put her hands around his stomach. "I really need to be here for my best friend," she pouted.

"And right now, what my best friend needs is some late night cookie dough therapy."

Lucas looked up and laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Brooke?" Nathan asked getting angry.

"It's what Karen would have wanted," Lucas said and everyone turned around to look at him.

When no one spoke, Peyton did. "It was Karen's favorite thing to do."

"Then cookie dough it is," Mouth said going through the bags. He paused for a minute before he spoke again, "Yep. This looks like a Brooke grocery bag. Full of junk."

Lucas walked over to the bags and started pulling out the ingredients for the dough.

"Lucas makes the best cookie dough in the world," Peyton said.

He looked back at her with a smile. "WE make the best cookie dough in the world."

Peyton smiled.


	26. And Then They All Cried

"Luke," Peyton said sitting on the bed, "I can't do it."

He came out of the bathroom and joined her on the bed.

"This is probably going to be the worst day of our lives," he said putting a hand on her knee, "But I want you to know that I am here for you."

"Luke," she stressed, "I can't do it."

"Well you're going to have to try, Peyton," Luke said getting up and walking back into the bathroom.

---

"Good morning guys," Deb said to Haley and Nathan when they walked down for breakfast that morning.

"Morning Deb," Haley said.

"Morning mom."

"Sit down," she said towards the table, "Have some breakfast, then we'll head over to Lucas'."

Haley and Nathan sat down as Deb brought them some orange juice. "It sure is nice to see you back in Tree Hill. Even though is has come to this."

"Well, we're glad to be back. If only for this short time," Haley said.

"Mom," James yelled from around the corner.

"I'm the kitchen Jamie," Haley said as her son came walking in with his tie in his hand.

"Do I have to wear this thing?" he threw the tie at his mother who picked it up of the floor.

"Yes you do," she said trying to put it around his neck.

He backed up before she could put it on him. "James, come here."

"I don't want too," he said then he looked at Nathan, "Daddy?"

"James, please put on the tie," Haley said again with Nathan said nothing, "For Uncle Lucas?"

He quickly stepped forward and allowed his mother to put the tie around his neck and tie it.

"I'm not wearing this for you," he young boy said smartly, "For uncle Luke."

"That's fine baby," she finished and he ran off again.

Haley looked from Nathan to Deb and shrugged. "As long as he's wearing it."

---

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here, Karen," Brooke said as they shared a cup of coffee at the dining room table.

"Oh, Brooke," Karen said, "You know you are more than welcome here anytime you need."

"Thank you," Brooke said sipping her coffee, "That means a lot to us."

Karen got up from the table to put her mug in the sink.

"Karen?" Brooke said hesitantly.

Karen turned around.

"I'm sorry we haven't been around here lately, to see Lily," Brooke said looking into her mug, "I guess, until something terrible like this happens, you don't really think about the people you left behind."

"Brooke, no one blames you for getting out of this town as fast as you could. You have a great thing going for you, dear. You're so lucky to have your business and your family."

"Do you miss him?" Brooke asked looking up from her coffee mug, "Keith?"

Karen exhaled slowly. "I don't have the opportunity, to be honest with you, Brooke."

"Every time I look at Lily, I see him. She reminds me so much of him," Karen paused for a minute, "Of course, I miss KEITH, I miss his smile, the way he made me feel. But every time I see her smile, it reminds me that I have to be strong for her, and I am."

"She beautiful, Karen," Brooke said.

Brooke, Karen, Lily, Mouth and Mel walked out of the house a few moments later.

They started to each get in the car. "I think I'm to take a small detour."

Brooke stepped back from the car and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Mouth said, "Babe its ok, if you want to go somewhere first, we'll take you."

"No, really. It's right down the road, I think I'm going to walk," Brooke added when she saw Mouth's worried look, "I'll be fine."

Shut the door and watched the car pull out of the driveway and down the road. When the car disappeared, Brooke walked through the garden and started down the sidewalk.

---

Haley got up to answer the doorbell as Deb brought the dishes to the sink.

"Hey , tutor mom," Brooke said as she walked into the house.

"Oh hey, Brooke," Deb said stepping away from the sink and hugging her.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott," she said with a wide smile.

Haley gasped from the table. "Are we late? Is it time to go?"

"No, no. We still have like 30 minutes before we have to be there," Brooke said waving her hand in the air. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, Haley?"

"Oh course, sure," Haley said.

Haley and Brooke began walking through the yard of Debs house and entered the garden.

"So, what's up Brooke?" Haley said as they took a seat on a cement bench in the middle of the yard.

"I just wanted to know how Peyton and Luke are doing," Brooke said turning to Haley.

"We just saw them," Haley said confused, "You were there. Their not doing too good."

"No, tutor mom," Brooke said laughing, "I mean like , How are they doing? You know, as a couple."

"Oh."

"Well, just because you know. I live far away. You lived kind of close to them. I was hoping that maybe you've been a better friend than I have."

"I don't talk to them that often but they're not doing good at all," Haley said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

Haley took a deep breathe. "Peyton thinks that Luke is cheating on her."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was."

"Well," Brooke said, "Is he?"

"It doesn't sound like something he would do," Haley said.

Brooke snorted.

"I just mean that he's changed so much, you know. Like Peyton and the girls really made him grow up fast. He's a different person than he was in high school," Haley defended.

"I sure hope he is. Because if he hasn't changed, he just messed up the best thing that has ever happened to him," Brooke said.

Haley stood up and offered her hands to Brooke. Haley pulled her up and they started walking towards the house.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late," Haley said.

"I don't know how you're late for something that shouldn't even be happening."

---

"I can't do this Luke," Peyton choked. She tried to walk away but Lucas took a firm hold on her arm.

"You have too, Peyton," he said firmly.

"No, I can't," she buried her face in his chest.

He took her by the arms, after hugging her for a moment.

"You have too," he said again, "You have to say goodbye. If you don't, you'll never forgive yourself."

Peyton took a few steps forward to the grave sight, be quickly turned around.

Lucas shook is head, "Don't run away from this."

She took a deep breath in and walked towards the grave.

Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke and Haley walked up beside her and each grabbed one of her hands.

---

After the funeral, everyone went to Peyton and Lucas' house. They gathered in the living room to pay respects to the family.

"I'm going to take you and Ellie shopping tomorrow," Brooke said trying to suppress a smile under her tear soaked cheeks.

"We are going to take you shopping," Haley corrected. She put her arm around Brookes should and hugged her.

"Thank guys," Peyton said, "You have helped more than you know."

"We know P. Scott," Brooke said as she walked closer to her best friend, "But I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'll be mad at you if you don't call me."

"Yeah," Haley joined them, "Let's not let 5 years come before we see each other again."

Peyton put her arms around her two friends and began to cry again. Just then, Lucas walked into the room and cleared his throat. The three girls looked up from their hug to see Lucas stand with Bevin and Skills.

"Bevin!!!!," Brooke squealed and ran over to her.

"Hey Brooke," she said hugging her.

Haley walked over and hugged Skills and Bevin.

"Yo, Peyton," Skills said making his way over to her, "I'm sorry to hear about what happened. You gunna be alright though, right?"

"Eventually," Peyton hugged him, "Thanks for coming guys."

Bevin and Skills sat in the living room with Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Mouth.

"Yo Dawg," Skills said, "Mouth, I heard you da biggest pimp in da room, man."

"What?"

"You kickin it wit Brooke Davis, ain'tcha?"

The whole room began to laugh. Mouth grabbed Brookes hand on kissed it.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I guess that was very pimpilicious."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Peyton was sitting on the bed when Lucas walked out of the bathroom.

"Sh She's…gone," Peyton stammered. Lucas walked over to her and took his hands in his. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He looked deep into her eyes.

"But I'm not."

A singe tear rolled down her face as she leaned in and kissed him.


	27. Biggest Happiest Smile

The next morning, Brooke and Haley quietly slipped into the Scott house and tiptoed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

The silently opened the door to Ellie's bedroom and walked over to her bed. Haley opened the door to the closet and began picking out clothes.

Brooke sat gently on the bed and ran her hand through Ellie's hair. She slowly began to stir and Brooke smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Brooke looked down at the little girl who looks so much like her best friends.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Do you want to go shopping with me and aunt Haley?" Brooke asked the little girl.

"Mommy?" she asked, looking back up and Brooke with her big blue eyes.

"I'm sure mommy will come if me and you go get her," Brooke said.

Ellie got out of her bed and rushed to the door.

"Ellie," Brooke called after her and she turned around and smiled, "The only way mommy will come is if you go in there and make her smile her biggest and happiest smile. OK?"

She nodded and held her hand out. Brooke got up and took Ellie's hand in hers and they walked down the hall.

Ellie pushed gently on the door that lead to her parents room. They door creaked open and the light from the hall flooded the room.

Lucas began to stir on his side of the bed.He opened his eyes slowly and caught the attention of Brooke. She put her finger to her lip, motioning for him to remain silent.

Ellie creped around to her mothers side of the bed and walked up to her. Her little hand reached out and touchedPeyton's hair.

Peyton opened her eyes and looked at Ellie.

"What's the matter, Elle?" she asked sleepily.

"Good morning, mommy," Ellie chirped happily.

"Go back to sleep, Ellie," she rolled over.

Ellie looked up and Brooke and a frown formed on her face. Brooke urged her not to give up.

Ellie stood on her tiptoes and leaned over her mother again.

"Mommy, I'm not tired," she squeaked.

"Then go watch tv, baby," she exhaled deeply, "I'm still sleeping."

At this point, Lucas rolled over and spoke to Peyton.

"Peyt, go do something with her," he put his hand through her hair, "she need you now just as much as you need her."

"Luke, I just want to stay in bed."

"You can't sleep this away," he said.

She rolled over and looked into her daughters eyes.

Ellie threw her hands on her hips and spoke.

"Come on, P Sawyer, get your scrawny butt out of bed and let's go to the mall."

Peyton's eyes got wide and Lucas began to chuckle from the other side of the bed.

Peyton was silent for a moment looking at the little girl, then her lips parted and she smiled from ear to ear.

Ellie turned and looked at Brooke, "I did it. I told you I could do it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Brooke told me that if I made you smile your biggest and happiest smile, then you would come shopping with us today," Ellie said jumping on the bed and sitting on her knees.

Peyton looked from Ellie to Brooke and back again. "And did she perhaps tell you what to say?"

Ellie shook her head adamantly, "No, it was all me."

Peyton sat up and took Ellie in her lap, she looked up at Brooke and spoke.

"Well, your aunt Brooke's sassy attitude is my favorite thing about her," she looked back at Ellie, "And if you turn out anything like her.."

She paused.

"Then I'll have the best daughter in the world."

Brooke stood in the corner and a single tear ran down her cheek. Peyton smiled at Brooke again.

"I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you too, B. Davis."

There was a moment of sentimental silence in the room before Brooke clapped her hands together and spoke.

"Now P Sawyer, get your scrawny butt out of bed so we can go to the mall."

Just then, Haley came walking in the room holding several of Ellie's outfits.

"Look how cute these are," she held them up, looking at everyone in the room, "I want a little girl."

Lucas, who was wide awake now, sat up in bed to make room for Haley to sit down.

"Do you think that Nathan would be up for it?" she laughed.

Lucas buried his face in his hands and Peyton started laughing. Brooke walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with Peyton's toothbrush in her hand.

She handed it to Peyton and nodded when she looked at it hesitantly.

Lucas looked at Peyton and laughed, making fun of her.

"Well, your breath does stink," he laughed.

Brooke raised her eyebrow at him and pulled out, from behind her back, his toothbrush. She leaned over Peyton and got close to Lucas' face. She pretended to smell his breathe, then promptly put the toothbrush between him and her.

Peyton laughed while she ran the toothbrush through her mouth.

Haley looked at Luke, "So does yours."

Before he put it in his mouth, he looked at Ellie.

"Go brush your teeth, you lady," he said sternly as his little girl walked out of their room.

"Peyton, I'm going to sit on you if you don't get your lazy ass out of that bed, right this second," Brooke said walking over to the edge of the bed and backing herself onto the bed on top of Peyton.

"Brooke get off me," Peyton laughed trying to push Brooke off her using her hands, "You're heavy."

Brooke jumped off her and reached out her hands, "Then get up."

Peyton took Brookes hands and she got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and Brooke started to walked out of the room.

"Where are you girls going today?" Luke asked still in the bed.

"Girls day out," she said, "Sorry broody, you can't come. So don't ask."

"I was defiantly not going to ask to come on a girls day out," he said.

"Well good," she said. She kept walking out of the door.

"Brooke?" he called after her.

She walked back in the room and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" she exhaled.

"Thanks," he clenched his mouth and nodded his head, "For being there for her."

She imitated his lips and smiled the smile that used to always make him melt.

"Anytime," she winked and walked out of the room.


End file.
